The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and recording medium suitable for an image forming process based on PDL (Page Description Language).
For example, in an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) or the like, an image forming process based on printing information indicated by PDL (Page Description Language), for example, is performed. Incidentally, the printing information indicated by the PDL includes vector data, text data, image data, and the like. Moreover, in an image forming process based on printing information indicated by PDL, a PDL analysis process and rendering process are performed. In other words, in the analysis process, printing information indicated by PDL is analyzed, and in the rendering process, rendering information for executing a printout and the like is generated based on the analyzed information.
Regarding an image forming process based on such PDL, in a typical technique, vector rendering commands are counted by a counting unit. A count-number determining unit determines whether or not the count number by the counting unit is equal to or greater than a threshold value. In the case where the count-number-determining unit determines that the count number is equal to or greater than the threshold value, a rendering-process-executing unit executes a number of vector rendering commands matching the count number counted by the counting unit. After the rendering-process-executing unit executes the rendering commands, a count-number-reset unit resets the count number counted by the counting unit. There is such a rendering process apparatus.